Trouble in Paradise
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: When Harry becomes Hogwarts champion he is in for more than danger and eternal glory. Find out together with Harry what other secrets there are.
1. Chapter 1

_**Trouble in paradise**_

"_This can't go on, Albus. First the Dark Mark. Now this?"_

"_What do you suggest, Minerva?"_

"_Put an end to it." Minerva turned towards Severus for support. " Don't let Potter compete."_

"_You heard Barty. The rules are clear."_

_Albus seemed impatient and worried._

"_Well, the devil with Barty and his rules." Minerva began to walk towards Albus and make him agree with her. "And since when do you accommodate the Ministry?_

_Severus walked forward too and said:_

"_Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are truly to discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."_

_Minerva couldn't believe what she heard. _

"_What ...? Do nothing?__ Offer him up as bait. Potter is a boy! Not a piece of meat!", cried out Minerva in desperation. _

"_I agree ... with Severus."_

Minerva stared at her husband and for the second time in her married life she didn't know the man standing in front of him. Her eyes were wide and horrified. How could Albus do that without even blinking? She turned and all but ran out of the room. The door was slammed shut with a resounding 'slam'.

Albus closed his eyes for a moment. He could understand his wife. He, too, had problems accepting the fact that Harry had to compete but that didn't change anything. Severus watched the door also. Then he turned to Albus.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep", said Albus tiredly and a bit forlorn. He hated to fight with his formidable wife. "It's all your fault, Severus. I wanted to tell her in private and try to appease her but you had to blurt it out, hadn't you."

"Yep!"

Severus, the slimy git, grinned at his boss without remorse.

For the thousandth time Minerva walked to the door. How could he have a nice little chat with Alastor and Severus when she waited anxiously for him? It was nerve-wracking. More infuriating was that she was nervous.

'I should sit down with a good book and pretend not to notice his absence!'

With the best intentions she picked up a book and sat down in the armchair by the window. After reading a few pages she fell asleep.

Admittedly it wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in but she was tired beyond caring for small things such as discomfort. Most nights she slept dreamlessy but not so tonight. Her mind returned to the reason for her anger and frustration. Tonight of all nights she couldn't sink into Morpheus soft embrace.

She tossed slightly in the armchair and the book on her lap fell to the floor with a loud 'thump' but didn't wake her.

Her forehead was creased in a deep frown and her eyes moved restlessly to and fro behind her lids.

Albus found his wife in her own quarters behind her office instead of their sitting room. She must be really mad at him. How could he have allowed Harry to compete? He didn't know himself what had possessed him to agree with Severus.

Of course Severus had a point. Harry had to participate in the tournament, those were the rules. Barty Crouch had said so himself. No exception could be made. The person whose name the goblet spat out had made a binding contract that no magic could dissolve. Minerva had to understand that.

But Albus feared that Minerva was being emotional and unreasonable. What other explanation was there for her behaviour earlier?

Harry was Lily's son, that alone made him special to Minerva. When he had come to Hogwarts, clearly neglected by his aunt and uncle, Minerva had tried to hide her true feelings for the boy behind a stern mask of indifference. But Albus had found his wife sitting on the side of Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower on his first night in Hogwarts, stroking his hair out of his face and silently morning Lily and James all over again. Minerva always saw the son of her sort-of-adoptive daughter, never the Boy Who Lived.

Now his wife seemed as angry at him as in the night Albus had placed Harry on his aunt's threshold. Minerva had been furious with him and their marriage had nearly broken apart. He wouldn't ... no, he couldn't let that happen again! He would promise his wife that he would look out for the boy and make sure that he survived.

Silently he bent down and gently lifted his wife up into his arms. Minerva stirred and snuggled close to his chest, wrapping her arms around him, but did not wake up. Albus smiled softly and carried her to their bedroom.

The next morning Albus woke up in an empty bed. Minerva was nowhere to be seen. Confused and worried, he got up and dressed for breakfast, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that Minerva had not yet forgiven him.

Down in the Great Hall the staff table was fully occupied. Minerva ate a bowl of oatmeal and talked quietly with Pomona Sprout. When Albus sat down next to her and turned to her for a 'good morning'-smile, since he couldn't have a 'good morning'-kiss in public, Minerva pushed away from the table. Getting up hastily, she prepared to storm out of the Great Hall, leaving Albus behind. Pomona though had another question.

"Potter didn't put his name in the goblet? You're absolutely sure?"

Minerva snapped. There and then.

"Yes, I am! I am sure that Harry would never enter something that stupid, that idiotic as the Triwizard Tournament! Why do you believe that? Is my word and his not enough?"

Albus saw Pomona's mouth hang open most unbecomingly and the shock in their long-time friend's eyes.

"Minerva, darling, please calm down. You are making a scene."

He had hoped to make her quieten down but then again ... his wife had a Scottish temper. There was no help for it.

"CALM DOWN!! MAKING A SCENE!!! How dare you, Albus?!? I#m Not the ONE to send Harry to CERTAIN DEATH without hesitation!!"

With that she stormed out and left not only Dumbledore in a stunned silence but the whole student body as well. No one could remember a time the Deputy Headmistress disagreed or even argued with the Headmaster.

"Please excuse me, Pomona. I ..."

"Go and talk to her. NOW! I understand her. Harry is like a son to her and she is his godmother after all."

Since it was silent in the Great Hall everybody heard this little interlude.

_A./N.: Sorry for the cliffhanger. If you want more. Please revew and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

A./N.: Hi guys! Thank you so much for your support. Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it and you won't hate Albus too much. By the way there's a picture for this story in my profil. Check it out. Please leave your reviews.

The silence lasted several moments and then ...

"Finally, the last piece in the puzzle. I KNEW IT!"

Nobody had seen Hermione that eager out of a classroom. She was jumping up and down and had a maniac grin on her face. Ron slipped away from her and muttered something that sounded like:

"Finally. She has gone over the edge."

Hermione glared at him viciously and only the presence of nearly the entire staff body prevented her from jinxing him. Ron cringed away from her.

"Really, Mione, sometimes you're worse than a Basilisk. But come on, what did you know?"

"I knew Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore are married and that Professor Dumbledore was always closer to Harry than just the headmaster."

Harry stared up at his friend and couldn't believe his ears. Minerva McGonagall his godmother? Impossible! Unbelievable! But a memory pushed its way to the surface of his thoughts. Professor McGonagall's neat handwriting on a card attached to a broom. She had bought him his beloved Nimbus 2000.

Suddenly all the small things he had noticed about Minerva McGonagall fell into place. She was his godmother so she must have been close to his parents. Lupin and Sirius had only mentioned that she had been their teacher. Why hadn't they told him? Why had McGonagall never told him? A thousand questions popped into his head.

All of a sudden Harry couldn't breathe anymore. The Great Hall was too loud, packed with too many people. He had to get out of there.

Nearly knocking the bench over, he jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. He was blinded by tears. How could he ever forgive Minerva McGonagall? Because of her neglect he had to spend 10 miserable years with the Dursleys! Had she no obligations to take him in? And Dumbledore, the man he had trusted most, was just a fake, too. He was married to McGonagall and never mentioned his wife's connection to Harry's parents.

Harry was angrier than ever before. Even when he had thought Sirius had killed his parents and was after him.

----

Professor Dumbledore had followed his wife at a more dignified pace. He couldn't help but remember the fight they had had all those years ago when he brought Harry to his aunt and uncle.

_Minerva saw Harry in Hagrid's arms and couldn't hold back anymore._

"_Albus, please, let me keep Harry. He is like a grandson to me. I'll take good care of him. Please, Albus, I beg you!"_

_But Albus, with his plan for the future in mind, remained deaf to his wife's pleas. Hagrid stared from one to the other, clearly frightened. He had never heard Minerva McGonagall beg for anything. _

"_No, Minerva. We can't take him in. The death-eaters will be looking for Voldemort and Harry ..."_

"_They don't know he was out to kill him!"_

"_They will hear about it!"_

"_Albus, please, I won't let anything happen to him!"_

"_You can't protect him from everything. I can't lose you, Minerva."_

"_You will lose me when you leave Harry with these horrible muggles!"_

"_I thought you had no prejudices against muggles ..."_

"_I have against these particular muggles. They won't be kind to him. Petunia hated Lily. She despised her for her magic. You are a fool if you believe Petunia will take kindly to Harry."_

"_Minerva, ENOUGH! Harry will stay here. It's for his best and ours. Now stop wasting my time."_

"_Wasting your time?"_

_Minerva seemed deflated and incredibly sad. _

"_Oh, don't worry. I won't ever waste your time again."_

_With that she turned on her heels and apparated. Albus sighed deeply and placed Harry on the Dursleys' front porch. He would take care of his wife later. But right now Harry was more important. He was, after all, the future of the Wizarding World._

_When he returned to Hogwarts at last, he met a distraught Pomona sprout._

"_What have you done to Minerva? She stormed up into your office and after an hour she came rushing back down and yelled that she was at Molly's. What happened, Albus?"_

_But Albus was unable to respond. Minerva must have found his plan for Harry. He had to talk to her now or, he was sure of it, he would lose his wife forever._

_As soon as Albus reached the open ground leading to the iron gate, he began to run. No sooner than he left the Hogwarts' boundaries, did he apparate. Thus he arrived at The Borrow. Albus stormed through the kitchen door and ... Molly stood there cooking sausages and eggs. Little Ron clinging to his mother's skirts and the twins arguing over a toy broom. Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children, was sitting at the table and setting out plates and utensils. Molly turned round to face Albus. Her lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed._

"_Bill, please take Ron and the twins to wash their hands. And tell Mina that lunch is ready", she said at last._

_She watched her sons leave the room. Albus got the impression that she didn't know what to say to him. He stared at her. Now he remembered. Arthur had told him about his wife's latest pregnancy. As far as he remembered she must be due in a couple of weeks. _

"_Molly, do you want me to help you?"_

"_I don't think you came all the way from Hogwarts just to help me get dinner ready. By the way, I recall you can't cook."_

_There was a half-smile on her lips. When she heard Minerva's voice outside telling the children to hurry up, she added hastily: _

"_You were going to tell her about your plans, weren't you?__"_

_He had only time to shrug his shoulders to indicate he hadn't yet made up his mind before the door opened and the Weasleys stormed in with Minerva in tow. As soon as she saw him, she gave a hissing sound and turned around again. But Arthur grabbed her arm and held her back. _

"_Children, I think we will eat in the living room and listen to the wireless some more. Minerva, talk to him. Albus, I would be most grateful if the house is still standing when the two of you're done."_

_Then Arthur lifted his wand and table and chairs flew through the door into the living room. All six children filed out with Arthur bringing up the rear. Molly followed her family reluctantly. In the doorway she gave Minerva an encouraging smile and closed the door softly behind herself. _

_Minerva looked pointedly at the wall rather than him. Albus cleared his throat._

"_Minerva, please come back with me. We can't let that separate us. Harry will be safe at his aunt's. Petunia isn't that bad.__"_

_It was a weak attempt at a joke but he saw a faint smile appear around her mouth. She quickly suppressed it though. _

"_When were you planning to tell me about your plans for Harry?" Her voice was harsh and unfriendly._

"_I couldn't face increasing your worries. That's my only excuse."_

"_STOP! Just stop trying to protect me from everything! I was an Auror before we married, I saw death, I know that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for a greater good ... I ... I just thought you were indifferent to Harry and planned coldheartedly to have him murdered. If that is the case, I am truly sorry but I can't be married to you anymore. If that is the case, you are no longer the man I fell in love with." _

_She stood there in the Weasley's kitchen and trembled from head to toe. He knew her well enough to know that she had spoken the truth. Albus could not face a future without his beloved Minerva at his side. He had always leaned on her for support when making hard and sometimes cruel decisions. _

"_I love Harry the same way you do. It was not coldheartedly decided. God, I wish there is another solution but I calculated the worst possible outcome. There is a chance that Harry survives but it is small."_

"_That is enough for me. I will teach him everything I know about Magic. We will prepare him when he comes to Hogwarts ..."_

"_We? Do you mean ...?"_

"_Well, of course! Do you really think you can do it alone?" Her usual harsh demeanour was back and she had turned to him and gifted him with a radiant smile. _

_When they returned to the school they were eagerly awaited by the staff. _

That had saved their marriage. But what was he to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Now he had reached his wife's rooms. The door to her office was locked but Albus opened it with a casual flick of his wand. The portrait in front of her private chambers was empty and the inhabitant was nowhere in the surrounding pictures. Albus sighed and decided to appeal to his wife's common sense. He knocked at the door and waited. No answer came. He knocked again, calling out this time.

"Minerva, open the door. We have to talk. Minerva?"

Albus waited patiently for a few moments.

"Minerva? I don't want to open the door by force or magic. Could you please open it? Please, darling", he pleaded.

"DON'T DARLING ME, ALBUS!"

Minerva yanked open the door and glared at her husband. She was still furious. Her eyes were wild, betraying her inner turmoil far more than her yelling.

Harry peeked around the corner of the door to the transfiguration classroom and saw his most admired and respected professors fight. He couldn't remember seeing Minerva McGonagall this angry, not even when he flew the Ford Anglia to school. Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed suddenly small and weak. Harry could hear every word that was spoken.

"Does the great plan of the 'oh so great Albus Dumbledore' include killing Harry before he has a chance to vanquish the Dark Lord?"

"I don't intend for him to die, Minerva!"

"People have died in this tournament! I won't let you sacrifice Lily's son for the glory of this school!"

"This has nothing to do with Hogwarts! But if Harry can master the tournament, he proves he's ready to learn the truth and it won't destroy him."

"He's a boy of 14, not a grown man!"

"He has proven himself worthy of a man many times before."

"You better pray that nothing happens, Albus Dumbledore, to him because I won't ever forgive if it does."

She stormed out, banging the door shut behind her. Albus stared at the door and felt his heart break. His wife had just openly threatened him and had placed Harry's welfare over their marriage.

Harry was thunder-struck. He had had no idea his teacher was able to express such deep and passionate emotions. He had always ever seen her as a sexless person who had itself in control of its feelings. Yes, he had seen her temper and knew that she could cry but he had never witnessed this kind of event on such close range.

Albus knew his wife would not again open her door for him today. He would be better off giving her space and time to vent her anger and let reason calm her emotions. With heavy heart he walked out of her classroom, to deeply lost in his own thoughts to realise the boy lurking around in the shadows.

Harry saw his Headmaster and mentor leave the fighting scene, utterly deflated and defeated. When he saw Dumbledore disappear behind the next corner, he approached the classroom himself. Carefully he crept up to the portrait guarding his teacher's private rooms and knocked hesitantly.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

Professor McGonagall nearly ripped the door off its hinges but stopped dead when she saw Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva McGonagall stared down on Harry and turned white as a sheet.

"Oh", she said faintly.

It was the first time Harry saw his Head of House speechless. It was oddly satisfying but also disturbing. Normally McGonagall was sure to come up with a cutting remark. It dawned on Harry that he had to take the initiative.

"Er ... hello, Professor. I have a question about trans ... well, actually I have a lot of questions about my parents and how you became my godmother. Could I come in?"

Minerva nodded, still stunned, and waved Harry into her living room, stepping aside to let him in. Harry had never before been in the private rooms of one of his teachers. He noted the homely flair of the room with the domestic touches everywhere. The walls were draped with Gryffindor red tapestry, ornate with golden vines. Harry was surprised to see a burgundy coloured couch in front of the fireplace. It had to be Albus Dumbledore's touch. Harry was far less surprised to see huge over-laden bookshelves on two sides of the room. That was definitely like Minerva McGonagall.

His Professor watched him anxiously while he moved through the room taking in every small detail. Finally she couldn't take the silence between them any longer and blurted out:

"Your parents asked me to be your godmother because Lily was like a daughter to me."

"Why did you never tell me?" Harry asked quietly.

He found himself unable to look McGonagall in the eyes. He was ashamed to feel tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and didn't want her to see them. She shouldn't see him weak and childish like that.

Minerva took a step back as if slapped hard across the face. Slowly she closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out again, gathering the courage to answer Harry.

"You have to understand that we were at war, Harry. I was fighting like everyone else who was strong enough. When your parents went into hiding it was because of me and Lily's pregnancy. Your father wanted to keep fighting with the rest of us but I insisted that your mother needed him by her side more than we did. It was a lie. We needed all the fighters we could get. When you were born, Lily asked me to be not just a sort-of-adoptive grandmother to you but also a godmother."

Minerva took another deep breath but before she could go on, Harry asked again.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I thought you were happier with your aunt and uncle ..."

Harry laughed bitterly. He, then, turned around to face her. He was angry and his eyes flashed enraged.

"Yeah, sure! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were the nicest people I could have wished for. Where were you all these years?" he yelled at her. His tears now falling, despite his angry swipes at his eyes.

Minerva backed away from him again and ducked her own head in shame and to hide her own tears.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't know. I never wanted you to ..."

"What?" interrupted Harry. "You never wanted what? To be my godmother, my parents to die, leave me at the Dursleys or me finding out that my 'Grandma' abandoned me? What?"

Minerva cried openly now. She was trembling from head to toe.

"I ...I wanted to raise you. Please believe me, Harry. I begged Albus to let me keep you but ..."

Again she was interrupted by a furious youngling.

"But what? I can't believe that strong, ass-kicking McGonagall begs or doesn't get her will. If you really had wanted to keep me, you would have found a way!"

Harry was overwhelmed by his feelings and choked on his words. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as a weeping McGonagall. He had to get out.

Turning on his heels, he made a run to the door and down the corridor. He kept running, not paying attention where his feet carried him to, until he reached his dormitory. There he suddenly knew exactly what he was looking for. He knelt down and pulled his trunk from under the bed. Rummaging through the depths of it, he looked for and found the photo book Hagrid had given him his first year in Hogwarts.

Tearing through the pictures he looked for one with McGonagall in it, but he found none. He stuffed the book into the pocket of his cloak and sprinted out of the dormitory again. Running all the way to Hagrid's hut, he skidded to a halt in front of it and banged at the door frantically.

"Hagrid! Open the door this instant or I'll blast it to kindling!"

"Hey! No need to shout. I'm not deaf or daft. And no need to threaten me."

Hagrid opened the door and glared mockingly at Harry. The moment he saw Harry's glare through reddened eyes, he grew serious and let him in. Inside he sat Harry in one of his gigantic armchairs and placed a cup of tea into the clammy hands of the boy.

"Now what's that all abou'?"

"Weren't you at breakfast today?"

"Nope, had to take care of som' animal. What happened?"

"I found out McGonagall is my godmother."

"Oh blimey. How?"

"She blurted it out at breakfast ... WAIT! So you knew? And never told me?"

"Now, Harry, I promised Dumbledore ... great man, Dumbledore is ..."

"NO, HE'S NOT!"

"Yeah, he is, harry. You're just mad at him now."

"I thought you didn't know because there's no picture in the photo book. Why did no one tell me?!? I have a right to know!"

"That's a long story ..."  
"Tell me! I have a lot of time because I'm not going anywhere until I know."

"Well, then you should probably also talk to us", came a soft voice from behind Harry.

He whirled around only to find Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there. Dumbledore carried two large volumes in his arms and McGonagall wiped her nose with a handkerchief in on hand and in the other she held a small basket with HARRY stitched onto it.


	5. Chapter 5

_A./N.: Hi guys, sorry for the long silence. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And guys I could really use some ideas._

Harry stared at his Headmaster and Head of House blankly for a moment. Then he turned away abruptly, ignoring their presence all together. He was still mad as hell that they hadn't told him. And he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't forgive them easily and in the foreseeable future. Anger flaring, he stared at the fire place with the huge kettle hanging over the fire. He heard a small whimpering noise from behind him but did not turn to see what or who had made it.

"Harry, please give us a chance to explain", said Dumbledore pleadingly.

Harry was having none of it. He didn't turn, he didn't answer, he didn't give any sign that he had even heard Dumbledore. Hagrid was shocked. Harry was not usually this improper. Especially not to a teacher.

"Harry, apologize to Professor Dumbledore. He's a great man, he is", reprimanded Hagrid sharply.

Harry jumped up, clearly enraged, and started to yell at all three adults.

"SHUT UP", he screamed. "I had to live with the Dursleys. Do you have any idea how miserable my life was?"

A single big tear ran down Minerva's cheek.

"Please, Harry, I'm so sorry. Give me time to explain", she pleaded, desperately.

Harry had never heard Minerva McGonagall plead before. It sounded awful and he hated it. Turning around slowly, he faced her and nodded.

"Explain then", he said, almost aggressively.

"Sit down", Minerva began. "When your mother came to Hogwarts, she was sad because she had had many fights with her sister. Petunia was always jealous of Lily, not just for her magic. Later she resented Lily for finding true love and not just a friendly guy to marry. Lily and James had been married for only a few months when your grandparents, Lily's parents, died in a car crash. Another driver drove on the wrong lane and crashed head first into their car. Your grandfather was dead immediately and your grandmother died in the Hospital. Lily was distraught. She cried for days, wouldn't eat or sleep properly. Her first instinct was to go to Petunia but her sister didn't welcome her. Instead she threw her out of the house and forbid her to ever set foot on their threshold again."

Here McGonagall paused and inhaled deeply. She decided to give Harry the short version of events. He could ask more at a later date.

"Desperation turned to anger", started Minerva again. "Your mother returned to Hogwarts, mourning her parents and having lost the last surviving member of her family. While she had been in Hogwarts, she had been like Miss Granger in a way. Very studious but she had friends as well. Transfiguration had been her favourite subject from the start. Whenever she had questions about the magical world, she came to me, asking questions or just talking to me. She became not only my favourite student but also like a daughter. I already told you that she went into hiding because I thought it more secure with you on the way. I couldn't and still can't forgive me that she was killed. I ... I wanted to raise you, Harry. Please believe me ..."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Harry bitterly.

Albus stepped forward and slightly in front of his wife, almost protectively.

"That was because of me. I, too, loved Lily like a daughter but we weren't her real parents. Meaning there was no blood connection between us. The reason why you had to live with your aunt was the blood that runs through her veins. She was Lily's sister even if she is denying it whole-heartedly. Nothing can change that. Lily's sacrifice protects you as long as you are protected by her blood relatives. Since Petunia is the only living one, her blood ensured your survival", explained Albus matter-of-factly.

Harry starred at both his professors. Stunned beyond words and clearly shocked by the revelations.

"What are those?" he managed to croak after a while, indicating the books and the basket.

"These are photos from your parents when they were here at Hogwarts and this was your basket when you were staying with us. There are toys and your blanket in it ...", said Minerva but Harry's expression stopped her.

Harry starred at her in disbelief. Was she saying what he thought she was? She had not only met his parents and could tell him something about them but she had also babysat him. He needed a moment to collect himself because ears were welling about again.

"Are ye alrigh, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Nope", said Harry. "I have to ..."

And he bolted out the door. Half-way up the slope to the castle, he ran past Ron and Hermione. They just looked at each other and then chased after Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron, with his long legs, caught up with Harry easily. Hermione, though, started to regret all the hours spent in the library. She was huffing behind the two boys, feeling a sting in her sides.

"Could you be so kind and wait up for me?" she yelled to the boys, way up ahead.

Ron smirked to himself but slowed down a bit. Harry didn't look back but stopped all together. They were near Greenhouse Three.

"You remember the Mandrakes?" he asked the other two.

Hermione still wheezed and could only nod. Ron on the other hand laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, how could we forget? Honestly, I think it would be easier to forget ... come to think of it, we went through a lot of adventures together. Remember the troll? Hermione?" he asked, grinning cheekily at the glaring witch. Hermione agreed with Ron. They hadn't had much quite time but she would be damned if she told him he was right.

Harry chuckled softly, feeling how his heart was lightened considerably. He knew he could always rely on his two best friends. Turning around, he went to the Greenhouse. Of course it was locked but he pressed his nose flat against the glass panes and looked inside. The neat rows of plants in lash green or the fiery glimmer of colour winked at him through the fog encircling them. Suddenly he could understand Professor Sprout, It must be nice to be in there amidst this sea of beauty, talking to the plants and never having to watch the words coming out his mouth. Hagrid must feel the same way with his animals.

Ron and Hermione watched Harry anxiously. They had tried to find him all day but he had avoided them successfully. Now they shared a worried look behind his back. Hermione nodded towards Harry and made little shooing motions with her hands, clearly wanting Ron to talk to Harry. Ron shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. If Harry wanted to talk he would come to them.

Harry turned back in time to see Hermione roll her eyes at Ron. He smiled. His two best friends couldn't stop bickering if their lives depended on it. Again Hermione made shooing gestures towards Harry and now he understood.

"Hermione, I'm ok", he said, watching with satisfaction the way both Hermione and Ron jumped in surprise. Grinning evilly, he walked over to them again and sat down on the grass. Ron let himself fall beside his friend, stretching out lazily. Hermione sat down graciously with her legs tucked beneath her.

"You're sure?" she asked quietly. "It certainly comes as a shock, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, sighing heavily in the process. He felt guilty for what he had thrown at McGonagall and Dumbledore. Sure, he kind of understood, now that he was thinking more calmly again, that he had been safe at the Dursleys because of the blood protection. A small part in him, though, was not yet ready to forgive his Professors betrayal.

A soft hooting sound from above made him look up. Hedwig was soaring towards him. She landed on his shoulder lightly, without scratching him, and stretched out a leg. Tied to it was a letter which he untied with one hand while simultaneously stroking Hedwig's feathered back with the other.

"Thanks, Hedwig. You're a good owl", he said affectionately.

Then he opened the letter and his heart stopped beating for a second. The letter was no letter. It was an old photograph, showing his parents. Lily and James Potter were both laughing happily into the camera. James was clutching his little son to his chest and smiling lovingly at his wife. Behind them were Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They, too, were smiling as if they hadn't a care in the world.

Ron sat up, noticing the vacant expression on Harry's face, and Hermione was scooting over to peer at the photo.

"Oh my God, they all look so young", she whispered.

"Yes, quite", said a voice behind them.

They all whirled around, coming face to face with Pomona Sprout. She smiled at her students and sat down beside them.

"I took that photo. It's my favourite", she said, reaching over and plucking it out of Harry's hands. Harry was sorry to let it go, as it was prove of his parents' existence. Professor Sprout smiled as she realized the pained expression on Harry's face.

"I'll give you a copy of it later. But first I think I have to apologize for my reaction when the goblet spat out your name ..."

"I swear I didn't put my name in! I don't want eternal glory!" said Harry, trying to convince her.

"I know. James certainly would be proud of you but Lily would be worried sick for you." Professor Sprout smiled, envisioning her former student's reaction to the news of their son's adventures. Then she grew more serious again and said: "Try to understand Minerva. She would have adopted Lily on the spot but Lily was a grown woman and married when her parents died and she never thought it important to make it official, feeling like Minerva's daughter for a long time by then. And Minerva would have gladly died to spare Lily for that fate or you but, alas, she wasn't there when You-Know-Who came. It broke her heart to leave you at the Dursleys door, having to trust Petunia to take you in and not sent you to an orphanage. Her marriage with Albus nearly broke apart from the strain."

Pomona watched Harry closely while she spoke and saw the surprise in his face. She smiled, knowing and recognizing the slow dawning that his teachers were humans too with feelings and a history of their own. 'I have to find out why students never see us as humans but some sort of aliens', she thought wryly.

"But why couldn't I live with McG ... my godmother and her husband? They are really strong ... I mean Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort ever feared", said Harry and didn't even notice Professor Sprout's convulsive jerking.

After calming herself again, Professor Sprout tried to answer Harry truthfully.

"Because death-eaters were still at large and freely walking around. They were cornered and knew that You-Know-Who had died. Terrified people are known to commit horrible deeds before they are finally brought down. It took us, the Wizarding Community, a full year to catch most of them and try them. Some convinced the Ministry that they never had been real followers of the Dark Lord. Some escaped to other countries. And some died fighting or killed themselves instead of facing imprisonment. Those were still dark times. The death-eaters searched for You-Know-Who and stopped at nothing to get information. Now think, what would have happened had you still been in the Wizarding World. You were safer at your aunt's."

Harry sat there quietly, trying to grasp and understand this information. Perhaps McGonagall had acted for his good but he resented the Dursleys and knowing he could have escaped them and lived with his godmother at Hogwarts ... it was almost too much. Hermione scooted over and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, comforting him silently. And Ron was Ron.

"Still Dumbledore could have kicked their butts!"

Harry chuckled and felt the vibration of Hermione's chuckled against his shoulder and through his whole arm.

"I think I better go and check on McG ... my godmother ... this is so weird."

Harry pushed Hermione softly away and got up.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Think nothing of it. Minerva is one of my best friends. Tell her she owes me", said Professor Sprout, winking at Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked slowly up the steps to ... well, yeah, come to think of it: where should he go? Harry thought about everything he had learned today. Minerva McGonagall could be everywhere, starting with Gryffindor Tower to her classroom to the Headmaster's Office or her private chambers. Harry decided he would try his luck in her classroom and office.

He walked the all too familiar corridors without really seeing them. All the other students went unnoticed by him. He was too intent to get to McGonagall's classroom. He reached it in the record time of 4 minutes, tearing through the castle as if the hell hounds were after him.

Panting he stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. No answer came from the other side of the door. Harry knocked again, more frantic this time. Still no answer and Harry decided to just went in and try her office. McGonagall was nowhere to be seen in her classroom and no sounds came from her office.

"Well, then let's try her private rooms near Gryffindor Tower", muttered Harry to himself.

----

As he approached his teacher's private rooms, Harry heard raised voices and the crashing of various objects against an unyielding surface.

"Oh boy, she's having a fight with Professor Dumbledore", gasped Harry, never having heard that particular tone in McGonagall's voice.

Minerva McGonagall was always an impressive sight when tempered. Harry had seen her angry on various occasions and felt sorry for her opponent. The thin line of her mouth, the flaring of her nostrils, the angry fire in her eyes and her raised voice. He remembered everything and noticed for the first time what an important part Minerva McGonagall played in his life. He had seen her angry but also happy or sad, caring and understanding or forbidding. And Harry realised something else. He loved her in a way, more than just a teacher.

Harry crept closer to the door and held up his hand to knock ...

But before he could actually do that, he heard a large object hit the door and saw the door vibrate with the impact. A little scared, he shrank back and withdrew his hand.

"Minerva, stop throwing things. You nearly hit me", said Professor Dumbledore's voice, trying to calm his irritated wife.

"Well, that was my intention, you idiot!" This screech was definitely McGonagall's and she was furious.

"Now, darling, you don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I mean and what I don't! I told you all those years back that it would be far better if I raised Harry! Now he found out and won't talk with either of us! And he's competing in the Triwizard Tournament, for goodness' sake! Can't you do anything right?"

Harry stared open-mouthed before the door and asked himself what she meant with that last question. Dumbledore seemed to understand her intent and replied tiredly.

"Minerva, he will come around and I will explain everything to him. I thought I did the right thing."

Minerva snorted and went on in her runt.

"Do you think Lily would have liked Petunia to look after her child? She knew that her sister hated her. You are so wise and intelligent but you don't understand the human heart. You never had! I love Harry like my own flesh and blood and you took him away from me and now you do it again. But I won't forgive you this time! NOW OUT!"

Harry had just enough time to jump to the side when the door burst open and Dumbledore was thrown against the wall of the corridor. He slid to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from a cut at the back of his head.

The door swung shut again with a resounding slam. Harry moved cautiously over to Albus Dumbledore's slummed form and touched his shoulder. Shaking a little and calling the professor's name, he tried to wake him up but got no reaction out of Dumbledore.

"Shit. I need Madam Pomfrey but I can't just leave him here alone."

Harry still couldn't decide what to do when the door to McGonagall's chambers opened again and men clothes were tossed out. In the doorframe appeared Minerva's angry face. She glared at the still unconscious Dumbledore and directed her smouldering glare at his helper. Suddenly her eyes softened and she stepped onto the corridor.

"Harry, how long are you hear?"

"I heard you throwing him out. Are you really that mad, Pro ... Min ... Pro ..."

"You can call me Minerva, if you want. And, yes, I am that mad at Albus. He ... he is just stupid to think ... I would give you up without a fight."

"I think you knocked him out cold and he needs Madam Pomfrey."

Minerva looked down on her husband witheringly. After a while she sighed deeply and raised her wand, releasing a silver tabby cat which shot straight to the Hospital Wing. Then she knelt down beside Albus and stroked his hair out of his face.

"Let's get him to the Hospital Wing and then we talk", she said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus woke up in one of the soft beds of the Hospital Wing. His head was in severe pain and he had trouble focusing his gaze on anything. 'What on earth had hit me?', he thought wryly. Only very slowly and gradually the memories trickled back. Minerva's enraged face swam to the surface and her angry voice, yelling bloody murder at him should he try to take Harry away from her.

Orange and red light filtered in through the high windows of the Hospital Wing, flooding the wide room in soft light. Albus' bed was the last in the row and closest to the window. Curtains were drawn up on two sides, enclosing him and ensuring his privacy. Light drew patterns on his blanket but was blotted out in a shadow at the foot of the bed. A slim figure stood in front of the window, looking out over the grounds. The sun beamed on her black hair and raised a golden halo all around her. She was beautiful. Albus tried to raise his head to see her better.

"Ow!" he groaned.

Minerva turned around. Her arms were folded under her bosom, looking stern and forbidding.

"You're awake", she pressed out through pursed lips.

"What hit me?" he asked while clutching his head with both hands to steady it.

"You don't remember?" asked Minerva.

Her voice sounded funny to his ears and he opened his eyes, looking over to his wife and trying to identify this funny note. She still stood there near the window. The sun was in her back and her face lay completely in the shadows. Albus was unable to see her expression.

"You raising your wand is the last I remember", Albus said cautiously. He had the sinking feeling that Minerva hadn't flunk something else at him but had instead jinxed him.

Minerva didn't answer him but turned around to the window. Again she starred out across the grounds without really seeing him, silently contemplating Harry and his miserable past.

Silence fell in between them. Neither one of them could think of anything to say. Before they could muster their respective considerable brain power to think of something, a soft clearing of a throat was heard from the opening in the curtains around the bed. Minerva turned around and Albus lifted his head from the pillow.

"Hi there ... uh, Professors", said Harry, still feeling a bit uncomfortable being around his teachers privately.

"Hi, Harry", said Minerva cheerfully.

Her whole attitude changed 180° around when she talked to Harry instead of Albus. Albus was surprised to see Harry's entire face light up when Minerva spoke to him. They smiled warmly at each other.

"I wanted to check on Al ... Professor Dumbledore. How is he?"

"See for yourself. Albus is not yet back on his feet but he's fine. Why don't you sit down with us? Perhaps we can talk some more now", said Minerva, indicating one chair for Harry to sit down.

"Sure ..."

But again they were interrupted. Pomona Sprout and Severus Snape burst through the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy! Where are you? Some Slytherins started a fight with my Huffelpuffs", screeched Pomona in indignation.

Snape glared at the plump little witch witheringly.

"YOUR Hufflepuffs attacked my Slytherins when they showed the Durmstrangs around", he huffed. Minerva rolled her eyes and went to the fighting parties. Dumbledore sat up in his bed and called to Snape to come to him. Minerva cast a quick glance over her shoulder at her husband to reassure herself of his well-being. What she saw seemed to please her for she nodded and went with Poppy to the injured students. Pomona and Severus walked reluctantly up to Albus' bed, looking like two children who were in for a scolding.

Harry caught the Headmaster's eye and smirked while getting up and walking out of the Hospital Wing again. Outside the door waited Minerva.

"Here, that's the key to my quarters. The password is engraved in the key. Wait there for us."


	9. Chapter 9

3

Harry walked steadily to McGonagall's quarters. All of a sudden his legs felt heavy from all the running and walking he had done today. He craved to sit down and relax, even for just a little. Reaching the door with the portrait, he came face to face with a stern looking man. The man wore medieval cloths and had an unruly brown mane. Dark eyes, deeply set in a scarred but very expressive face, scrutinized Harry before the man's wide mouth opened.

"Password?"

It was a deep baritone of a voice and Harry immediately gained the image of a rather boisterous fella. Harry remembered that Professor McGonagall had said the password was engraved in the key and looked down upon it. When he read the letters, his heart skipped a beat and then set in, eating faster. It read: "Lily Lioness"

"Correct, little cub!" cried out the portrait happily.

Harry chanced a second glance at the portrait. Somehow it seemed familiar. He furrowed his brows and thought hard. The man in the picture cocked his head to one side and chuckled, but waited patiently.

"Come on, Mina says your brighter than your dad was. You know who I am", he challenged.

The boy in front of him looked up angrily but then he noticed a coat of arms on the man's overcoat. Squinting slightly, Harry recognized a sword and a wand crossed in front of a roaring lion standing on its hind legs. Suddenly it hit him.

"You're Godric Gryffindor, aren't you?" he exclaimed.

The portrait threw back his head and laughed raucously. He nodded once and moved to the side to admit Harry to Minerva's rooms.

For the second time Harry entered the chambers of his teacher. He was excited and also a bit apprehensive about meeting Minerva and Albus later and hearing the truth about his parents. He still wondered why Dumbledore was against taking him in. Slowly he walked to the fire place and pointed his wand at it.

"Flamare Incantatem."

Immediately flames erupted from his wand. The room was now ablaze with a homely light and added to the wonderful vibe the room emitted. Suddenly a silver tabby patronus appeared in front of Harry and sat at his feet, starring into his face expectantly. Harry starred down upon it, wondering what was going on.

"Minerva?" he asked tentatively.

The silver tabby nodded her head and twined around Harry's legs, purring loudly. Harry smiled softly to the Patronus. Somehow it was easier for him to respond to the Patronus' affection than accepting Minerva's sincere apology. He bent down and stroked the cat. It felt like liquid rather than fur. Suddenly the cat leapt away from his hand and pounced away playfully. Harry followed the cat Patronus to one of the bookshelf in the far corner of the room. The cat bunched her muscles and jumped onto the topmost shelf.

Harry's eyes followed the Patronus and he discovered the basket with 'Harry' stitched onto it. His heart started to beat faster and, yet again, his eyes filled with tears. This time though Harry blinked them back angrily but determinedly. He had done enough crying and mourning for his parents in one day. Carefully he stretched until he reached the shelf and plucked down the basket. The Partronus cat purred loudly and meowed encouraging, nodding to the basket in Harry's arms. Then it dissolved into thin air and left Harry alone.

Harry sat down on the sofa for a moment, not sure if he should really open the basket and peruse through its contents. After a few seconds he cautiously opened it and saw his baby blanket first. It was neatly folded and lain down on top of everything else. Carefully he lifted it out and held it to his face, breathing in its scent. Harry had thought, perhaps a bit foolishly or naive, that he could smell his mother on it but the scent reaching his nostrils was more familiar than he had thought it would be. Breathing in again, he identified it as Minerva's scent. Home-spun wool mingled with the scents of ginger newts and catmint.

"I never knew Mina played such an important role in my life that I recognize her smell", he whispered to no one in particular.

Harry wasn't prepared to hear a soft voice answering him.

"My granddaughter often takes down this basket after a hard day and clutches the blanket to her bosom. She misses your mother and it saddens her that she isn't able to hug you", said a female voice, causing Harry to whirl around in her direction.

At first he thought he had only imagined the voice so there was nobody behind him or anywhere else in the room. Then he saw a portrait of an aristocratic witch with Minerva's black hair, alabaster complexion and clear cut features. The witch's hair was streaked with white and she had more wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her eyes held a sad expression and were fixed to the blanket in his hands.

"Your mother came here whenever she had a question about the magical community or school. My Mina and Albus were very fond of her."

Suddenly the witch chuckled softly and drew her eyes away from the blanket and looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Albus was quiet protective of Lily. When your father started to go out with her, Albus sat him down and told the frightened boy the rules. Lily was afraid James would never want to go out with her again after that. I also remember Mina giving Lily 'the talk'."

Again the witch laughed softly. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Harry sat there quietly for a while, needing the moment to master the up-well of his emotions.

"You are Minerva's grandmother? You knew my parents?" he asked tentatively.

The portrait nodded gravely.

"Yes, my name is Kathrynne Gwyneth McGonagall. May I speak plain with you?" she asked Harry just as tentatively.

"Yes, Ma'am", agreed Harry, swivelling around to face her better.

"Albus thought he acted in your best interest when he placed you on the Dursleys' doorstep. The blood-bond between you and your aunt is stronger than the magical bond between you and Minerva's as your godmother. Albus first priority was to keep you safe, even if it meant endangering his marriage. Minerva needed some time to realize that. Later Albus and Minerva didn't dare to visit you for fear of drawing attention to you and where you live. Only a few people know where your aunt and uncle live. The Minister, Albus, Minerva and now your friends. They couldn't risk revealing your residence to ex-Death-Eaters who were still free. And later they were afraid of your reaction to the news. And you reacted the same way Mina and Albus predicted you would."

The witch paused to draw breath and prepare the next bit f her speech. But Harry interrupted her gently.

"I overreacted. I know that", admitted Harry slowly.

Kathrynne looked Harry over carefully before mustering the courage to ask the question burning on her heart.

"What angered you most? And can you ever forgive Mina and Albus?"

Harry sat there, clutching his blanket, and thought her questions over carefully.

"Living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was ... not pleasant ... to say the least. Since I found out that I am a wizard, I try to find out whatever I can about my parents. Aunt Petunia forbade me to even mention them."

Silence fell between them and Kathrynne thought he had forgotten about the other question when his head jerked back in her direction and he asked her something in return.

"Will I live with Mina and Albus from now on? I want to forgive them. But if they send me back what other choice do I have other then thinking they want nothing to do with me?"

"I love you, Harry. I'm so glad you want to live with us", said a different female voice before Kathrynne could open hers.

In the doorway stood Minerva and Albus.


	10. Chapter 10

2

"I see you hit it off with my granny", said Minerva smiling.

The smile altered her face for the better. It took at least ten years off her and Harry got the distinct feeling that Minerva McGonagall was a very beautiful woman. 'No wonder Dumbledore fell for her', thought Harry wryly while simultaneously reprimanding himself for finding his teacher and Head of House attractive.

"Yeah, she's a nice woman", said Harry, eyes glued to the floor and trying to play over his embarrassment.

Minerva exchanged a worried look with her husband. She couldn't really figure out why Harry would be so uncomfortable around them. Albus shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he didn't have a clue either. Then Minerva decided to take a step forward and act like a real godmother for the first time in years. She approached him slowly and reached her hand out to touch his face. Softly she enclosed his chin with gentle fingers and lifted his face so that he was looking into her emerald green eyes.

Harry saw deep emotions swimming in those expressive eyes. At first he didn't recognize what he saw. Neither his aunt nor his uncle had ever looked at him like that. Worry and love shone in the green depth. Without thinking Harry closed the distance between himself and Minerva, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her shoulder.

Minerva was overwhelmed by happiness. Harry stood in her arms and hugged her tightly to him. Tears bricked at the corners of her eyes and fell down on the raven head on her shoulder. She hugged him tighter to her bosom and one of her hands went up to gently stroke his hair. Her head bent to the side until her cheek rested against his forehead.

"Shhh, darling, you're loved. Albus and I, we love you very much. Of course we want to take you in", she whispered into his ear, caressing his hair. "Albus already arrange a meeting with the Minister to talk for your ..." Suddenly she paused. Carefully she searched for words. Slowly she continued: "Adoption. But only if you want to. You don't ... you don't have to accept ... I mean, we understand completely if you prefer to stay with the Dursleys or if we are moving too fast after we hadn't been in your life for 13 years ..."

Harry shut her up by jerking his head up and grinning broadly at her. It was the same grin Lily had always flashed when she had been exceedingly happy. Minerva heart did an awkward somersaulting motion. Joy let her heart beat faster while, at the same time, grief made it sink to the pit of her stomach.

"Of course I want to live with you, Pro ... Minerva! I would love to have a real family", exclaimed Harry happily.

His voice had sounded strangled even to his own ears and the tears were very near the surface. Again he flashed his Professor the radiant smile of his mother, making her heart lurch up again.

Albus stood a little apart from Harry and Minerva, watching the heartfelt scene unfold. His own heart had stopped beating for a moment when Harry had hugged Minerva, obviously forgiving her. But then again she had always wanted to raise him as her own and had fought to keep him. He on the other side had abandoned the boy and guilt racked havoc on his soul. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself even if Harry could.

But suddenly his thoughts were cut off, when Harry turned around and looked up at him shyly. The boy wanted to ask something and Albus did his best to look invitingly and trustworthy.

"Do you want to keep me too, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, gathering all his courage but unable to look up in case Albus refused.

Albus had the feeling of being hit over the head with a mallet. Harry really wanted to stay with them and be part of their family. Did that mean he had forgiven him too? He caught Minerva's eyes and the pleading expression in them. Then he closed his eyes. That was a decision he should make only because he wanted to please his wife. After all they would have to live together for the rest of his life or until Harry moved out, which ever happened first.

He called forth his feelings for the black-haired boy. The realization hit him and hit him hard. He had always loved the boy more than any other child in Hogwarts. His protection, his well-being, his happiness had been his priority ever since he had come through the doors of the Great Hall on his first day in Hogwarts.

"Harry, I would be honoured to call you my son", said Albus gravely. "But please call me Albus. It feels extremely awkward when we're to be a family."

He smiled at Harry and Harry answered him with an equally radiant smile. Shyly he approached his Headmaster and soon-to-be-father. Albus was just as shy and hesitant but opened his arms slightly. That was enough for Harry and he stepped into the circle. Both Albus and Harry hugged.

Minerva saw the scene unfold and let her tears fall. She was overwhelmed by the prospect of being a mother at her age. Silently she prayed.

"Lily, please let me be a good mother to your son."

_A./N.: Now I will try to stay as much in canon with the book as possible with this plot. Any ideas are welcome and greatly appreciated. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. _

_Yours Ilane_


	11. Chapter 11

2

_A./N.: This is short and just about Harry and his thoughts, doubts and feelings. Enjoy._

Harry woke up in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Ron's constant snoring sounded over from his bed. Grinning at his best mate's concert, Harry stretched and carefully slid out of bed.

Now that he thought about it ... how had he gotten into bed? He remembered sitting between Minerva and Albus with the photo album on his knees and them pointing out pictures and telling stories about both his parents. It had been a very enjoyable evening and after midnight his eyes had began to droop. All he could remember was that he had curled up in the armchair in front of the fire and Minerva had placed his baby blanket over him. Either she or Albus must have levitated him to the dorm.

But now Harry was worrying over something else as well. Had he given in to Minerva and Albus too soon. After all they had neglected him in the last 13 years. Not once had they checked on him, trusting rather in Petunia to overcome her jealousy and anger towards her sister. He could have told them that this was merely wishful thinking.

But Harry couldn't stay angry at them for long. Their reasons for not drawing attention to his whereabouts had been logical and for his sake, even if it meant 13 miserable years with the Dursleys. At least he was alive. Now was the time to make up for lost years and have a family. Sirius couldn't raise him because he was on the run from the Ministry and no one could prove his innocence since Pettigrew had disappeared. It was maddening that an innocent man had spent 12 years in Azkaban while a murderer roamed free.

Minerva and Albus were the only family who now wanted and could take care of him.

This brooding was getting him nowhere! A little frustrated, he threw his legs out of bed and sat up Quickly he dressed and patted in his socks downstairs. The common room was deserted except for Crookshanks, licking milk from a bowl contentedly. Dobby sat next to the cat and brushed out the long ruddy fur.

"Dobby!" exclaimed Harry, more than a bit surprised, "what are you doing here this early?"

"Dobby always comes here in the morning, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby takes care of Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl, and Pigwidgeon, Harry Potter's friend's owl, and Crookshanks, Harry Potter's other friend's cat. They help Dobby and Dobby helps Harry Potter and his friends", explained Dobby, smiling broadly up at Harry.

"Erm ... thank you, Dobby. I don't expect you to ... I ...", stammered Harry embarrassed.

"Dobby knows. Dobby likes to do it. But why is Harry Potter up that early?" asked Dobby, observing Harry shrewdly.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably under Dobby's gaze and struggled to find a pretext. His mind was blank though and he was aware that Dobby still waited for an answer. Large solemn eyes starred unblinkingly up into his own and Harry felt his resolve melt away.

"Is it because of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?" asked Dobby more wisely than he had ever shown himself.

Harry gaped at him for a moment and then nodded mutely. After a few deep breaths, he rasped out:

"How do you know about that?"

"Us House-elves know many secrets", replied Dobby proudly and puffed out his tiny chest.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly, feeling much better already.

"Would you mind if I go down to visit Hagrid?" asked Harry after a while.

Dobby shook his head and his lip trembled slightly because of Harry's consideration. Harry nodded to Dobby and put on his shoes. Climbing out the portrait hole, he had to endure the Fat Lady's remarks.

"Early riser, huh? And waking everyone else up as well!"

Harry didn't answer her but hurried through the corridors quickly. He was more than happy to be alone at the moment. Almost all the other students still thought he had put his name in the goblet of fire and either asked him how he had done it or accused him of cheating. It was really frustrating that no one except his closest friends believed him. Even Ron had asked him how he had managed. Harry had seen jealousy in his eyes and couldn't really understand where this was coming from. Ron had never begrudged him anything. On the contrary, Ron had pitied Harry for growing up with the Dursleys.

Suddenly he bumped against something soft and huge. Struggling with folds of fabric, he waved his arms around and kicked wildly.

"Hoho, Harry. It's just me, Hagrid, see", he heard a gruff voice far above his head.


	12. Chapter 12

A./N.: 'Awkward talk and promises' is the unofficial title of this chapter.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry joyous before hugging the half giant around the middle. "You're the man I wanted to see!"

"Coinkydinky", beamed Hagrid, "I wanna talk to ye also." For a moment he turned serious before going on: "Last time dinna go weel and I wanna talk abou' Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They aren't all that bad and ..."

"I know ", interrupted Harry as serious as Hagrid. "We talked and now I think I understand them better. But they still didn't give a damn about me for the last 13 years. There were occasions when they could have told me. Both of them. Especially Dumbledore."

Harry sounded bitter to his own ears. With a pang he realized that he wasn't over the whole thing yet. Hagrid eyed him sympathetically from above and patted him on the shoulder, causing Harry to loose his balance and crash head first into a suite of armour.

"Oh, so sorry, Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid apologetically, taking the boy by the gruff and heaving him out of the iron limbs.

"S'ok", mumbled Harry a little dizzily from the fall. Collecting himself again, he raised his wand and uttered a spell: "Reparo."

Both Harry and Hagrid watched in amazement as the armour pieced itself back together. It cackled softly after the last piece had reset itself into place.

"Doesna seem too disgruntled", muttered Hagrid. "Wanna eat breakfast at me cabin?" he asked softly. "More privacy."

Harry was in a tight. He wanted to be alone with Hagrid to ask him questions about his parents and his godparents but he also wanted to actually eat something and Hagrid's cooking skills were less than ... oh well, he could eat double and triple helpings at lunch.

"That's great, Hagrid", he said at last with fake enthusiasm.

Hagrid beamed at him and led the way down to his cabin. There he immediately began cooking, feeding Fang with the scraps. Harry settled into the large armchair and watched Hagrid, cooking with his apron on. He had to grin, imagining Uncle Vernon standing in a kitchen and cooking. It was a ridiculous idea and it helped lighten his mood considerably. For some reason he had no problem imagining Mr. Weasley doing the same, or Albus Dumbledore.

"My cooking is even worse than Hagrid's", answered a soft voice behind Harry, and he could clearly hear the laugh in it.

Turning around, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore stand in the door. He was wearing purple robes and his beard was braided and the tip was fastened by a violet ribbon. He looked more eccentric today than he usually did. Harry chuckled upon seeing his headmaster. Perhaps it was the way Dumbledore always walked around that gave him the confidence to assume this man was not too proud to lent a hand in running a household.

'Or perhaps wizards are simply different in that respect?' mused Harry.

"No, that's not it, Harry. There are a lot of wizards who treat their women no better than house-elves. Men who know how to appreciate a woman help her", said Dumbledore, eyeing Harry interestedly over the rim of his spectacles.

Harry nodded his understanding, he was more than a bit disconcerted by Dumbledore reading his mind. He decided it was easier to blurt everything out around this man.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at Harry's decision. He liked the boy very much and Harry obviously trusted him not to use his knowledge to an advantage and to keep his secrets.

"Hagrid, do you have photos of my parents with Mina and Albus on them too? I want to add them to the photo book you gave me", asked Harry quietly.

He was not sure how Dumbledore would react to the request. Hagrid beamed yet again at him and nodded his head vigorously.

"I look for 'em as soon as I can ... now eat up", ordered Hagrid, ladling scrambled eggs onto Harry's and Albus' plates. Then he sat down in front of his own overflowing plate and started shovelling it in. Albus and Harry eyed their plates suspiciously, as if their food could decide any moment to jump off the plate and make a run for freedom. Albus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and Harry nodded. Both grabbed their forks and with life-defiance dug into their food. Surprisingly it tasted like scrambled eggs and nothing else.

"Come on. I'm not that bad. And scrambled eggs aren't that complicated", defended Hagrid is cooking skills, although it was a bit lamely.

Albus sniggered into his food and winked at Harry who tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his own grin from Hagrid. The giant only rolled his eyes.

All three men talked very little over breakfast, neither of them sure how to approach the subject top on their minds. It was not exactly comfortable to sit in silence. They all sighed a huge sigh of relief as a silvery tabby appeared on the table between them.

"Albus, I hope you can help me find Harry. The Minister is on his way over with the adoption documents. Oh, and you better have two witnesses at hand."

McGonagall's voice rang through the cabin in clipped tones and the tabby actually glared threateningly at Albus. Harry was surprised at her tone towards her husband. He remembered her anger only yesterday when she had hexed Albus unconscious. He certainly never wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger.

Albus, though, didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He smiled at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes and explained himself:

"Well, it appears as if I already dealt with the problems at hand. I, obviously, found you. Filius agreed to be one of my witnesses and the second ... well, Hagrid, that is the reason I'm here for. Would you care to be the witness of the adoption of one Harry Potter by his godmother and her husband?"

Hagrid had to blink back tears as the full meaning of the question hit him.

"Of course, headmaster", stuttered Hagrid, giving up his futile fight with his tears. "Harry, ye'll have a real family now. I am so happy fer y'all!"

And he hugged Harry, crushing his ribs and driving all air from Harry's lungs. After a moment he let go and help Harry to stand.

"Sorry ..."

"It's ok", mumbled Harry, hugging Hagrid on his own accord now, burying his face in the big man's stomach. "I try to be a good son."

A./N.: Next up will be the adoption. Help with the magical aspect of it will be greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

4

As soon as Harry and Hagrid had tried their tears, Albus waved them out the door. Silently once again the three men made their way up to the castle. Half way up, Albus decided that he should probably inform his wife of their imminent arrival. Today of all days he wanted peace between them. After all today was the day they would become parents. Withdrawing his wand from his sleeve, he raised it and mutely created a patronus in the form of a phoenix.

"Inform Minerva that I'm on my way with Harry and Hagrid. And then race to Filius and tell him to come to my office."

The phoenix flew off and left the men yet again in silence. But before the silence got too heavy, Harry turned to Albus and regarded him seriously.

"What will happen during the adoption? I mean what is required of me?" he asked carefully. "The muggle way is just some signatures on some papers and that's it."

Albus smiled softly at that and answered Harry in detail. He understood that there were still many things that the boy didn't know about in the Wizarding Community and he found Harry's enthusiasm endearing. Hagrid beamed, too, understanding Harry possibly a bit better than Albus himself did. Hagrid could not rely on reading a person's mind as Albus could and had to understand Harry on a deeper level. Albus hoped he would learn to understand Harry on that level as well in due time. He was not at all sure he would make a good father.

_All these years ago when he had wooed Minerva McGonagall, she had tried to avoid him and stay as far away from him as possible. Albus had been more than worried about her behaviour. She seemed to love him but something was standing between them and she refused to forget that. Then the war against Grindelwald had started and she as an Auror had fought against him and his followers. Albus had been a nervous wreck, fearing for her life every waking moment. His worst fears had soon been realised and his precious Minerva had been gravely wounded during one mission. After defeating Grindelwald Albus had rushed into the military hospital where Minerva had been brought to. He had knelt there beside her bed and begged her to tell him what he did wrong, what he had to do to make her his. With a painful expression she had told him to go away. But he had persisted and asked her again and again. Every day had he come to her, helped her recover and wooed her with new vigour. Months later Minerva finally cracked and blurted out what was bothering her._

"_I was your student, Professor Dumbledore! They will talk about us and never leave us alone. There are millions of women who would marry you in an eye blink. Young, beautiful and unscarred women. I am only an insignificant young Auror, not yet fully trained and really unsuitable to be a wife. My uncle and cousin were among those dark wizards fighting for Grindelwald. It is known!! It would discredit you, Professor! The great defender of Europe marrying a nobody connected to the most evil and darkest wizard of the century!! And worst of all ..." Minerva had screamed all her doubts, all her agony out into the world, sobbing every now and then. She had sobbed even louder at that and hit her face in her hands. "... I-I c-can't bear children a-anymore ..."_

_She had turned around and fled but Albus had jumped up and stormed after her. He had caught her around the waist and turned her around before kissing her passionately. He still knew the exact words he had said to her after coming up for air._

"_I love you, Minerva. Nothing can change that. And regarding children ... I have more than my chare. Hogwarts is full of children."_

_Minerva had smiled at that, still tearfully but bravely, and he known then and there that he had made the right decision. _

_And then all of a sudden a young, muggle-born and brilliant witch had confidently entered their life. She had then proceeded to turn it upside down with a breath-takingly innocent and disarming smile. _

Now her son stood before Albus with the same sincerity and innocence in his eyes. Albus swore he would rather die than let this child go unprepared and alone into battle. He saw now the flaws in his plans for Harry and Voldemort, the same flaws Minerva had pointed out from the beginning.

"The ceremony is a bit more complicated, I'm afraid", he explained and chuckled when he saw the alarmed expression of the boy. "Don't worry, Harry. The procedure entails that we bind our magic together. You see, as James' and Lily's son you have their magical gifts. You also have the combined gifts of your family throughout the generations. To make the adoption complete we will have to combine our gifts as well and immerse them in our souls. Minerva will feel as if she carried you nine month in her womb and was connected to you by the umbilical cord."

Harry starred at him for a moment with wide-open eyes. That was unbelievable. Magic was able to do that? He was amazed and a little disconcerted. At the same time he was filled with pride and overwhelming happiness. His parents really lived on in him, not just because he looked like them.

"I will guide you through each step", reassured Albus and placed a strong and protective hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled up into his face and nodded solemnly. He was not troubled at all as long as his new parents were there with him.

----

Minerva and Albus stood in the middle of the Minister's office which had been magically enlarged to fit the whole Wizengamot. Because all the people involved in the adoption were famous and very important not just a member but the whole Wizengamot had agreed to preside the adoption.

"We will light five candles. You see them standing on the floor already. They are connected with lines in the form of a pentagram. As soon as the pentagram is completed you will feel a small tucking notion and some of your magic is absorbed from you. It won't drain you complete and even significantly, though. The same will happen to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

At that the second leader of the Wizengamot (after Dumbledore) glanced at Dumbledore sharply and coughed audibly. He couldn't believe that the leader of the Wizengamot and his friend had never told him about his marriage with Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore coughed as well and looked to the floor, scuffing his foot like a chided child.

"I'm sorry", said Dumbledore quietly.

Minerva, though, glared at Frederick Forbes intensely and Harry had to laugh quietly. Apparently his new mother could intimidate not only students but also grown man.

"Could we get started, please? We made reservations to celebrate", demanded Minerva, eyeing the entire Wizengamot threateningly.

"Of course", acquiesced an elderly witch and smiled at Minerva.

Harry, Minerva and Albus gathered in the space between the candles. Harry was rather nervous and eyed the candles with an unsure expression but Minerva stepped smartly closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Never fear, it will be alright", she murmured softly.

Albus took Harry's hand in his and stepped to the first candle.

"The First Candle- is lit to honour and remember birth families. This is a time to acknowledge the separation of children from their birth families and siblings through adoption. It is a time to give thanks and gratitude to birth family for our child and their gift of life. It is also a time to remember the courage and difficult decisions made by birth family", he explained, smiling softly at Harry's expression of shock and joy.

Minerva stepped to Harry's other side and raised her wand to her temple. When she pulled it away from her head a silvery thread of memories clung to the tip of her wand.

_Lily Evans stood in the Great Hall as a eleven year old. Her eyes were bulging out and she took in every detail of her surroundings. It was her first day in Hogwarts and she was in awe. Suddenly she met a stern looking teacher with black her tied up into a tight bun. She shrunk back a little, a frightened expression coming into her eyes. But the teacher surprised her by smiling at her radiantly._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear girl. I know it's overwhelming but don't worry. As long as you don't show fear the other students won't bite", she said in a soft voice and winked at Lily conspiratorially. _

Then it was Albus' turn to submit a memory.

_Albus Dumbledore sighed then let out the breath and groane__d. James Potter was ever the mischievous lad and had set one of the teachers desks on fire ... accidentally, of course ... but it did not help that no one in the school liked her whatsoever and wanted her gone from the grounds as soon as possible. Therefore, having ammunition, James was found quite guilty and standing before Albus, smirking at him, trying to win him over with his gorgeous smile. But he knew, that it would not work for Dumbledore was the only man who ever knew all of his tricks before he put them to practice, and all of his punishments before he was proven guilty. James looked into his eyes and shot him a radiant smile, though Albus simply smiled back menacingly and gestured for the boy to sit down._

Harry wasn't sure if he had to do the same thing and looked at both his adoptive parents but they just smiled and Minerva winked at him the same way she had winked at Lily all those years ago.

"You don't have to", she said softly, "we know that you don't have many memories of your parents."

But Harry nodded and put his wand to his temple as well. He gave his mind free reins and was amazed at what his mind produced.

_Lily and James sat together on the sofa and watched Harry, astride on a toy broom. Sirius was walking beside him and holding him on the room. He was laughing down onto Harry with Harry beamed up again._

Minerva and Albus beamed at Harry for making the efforts. Then Minerva bent down and put her wand to the candle, lightening it with a casual flick. Then she moved to the second and one man from the Wizengamot launched into an explanation again.

"The Second Candle - honours adopted children and adults. We celebrate those who have joined our family through adoption. They have enriched our lives, challenged us, and blessed us. They have expanded our ability to love and to give."

Minerva and Albus both wrapped their arms around Harry and held him tight between them. It was the closest to heaven Harry ever been. He felt his heart lift right off his chest and felt tears bricking his eyes. Minerva bent over slightly and kissed the top of his head. Albus flicked his wand again and the second candle caught fire.

"The Third Candle - is in honour of the adoptive parents. We recognize those who have become parents through adoption. We support and encourage you in the joy and challenges of committed parenting. We honour you as a family. We honour you for the difficult decisions you have made", the elderly woman, who had talked to Minerva, said and Albus gently turned Harry to the third candle.

"It's your turn to light the candle", whispered Albus softly and Harry was quick to obey.

He beamed at both his new parents. He was definitely honouring them and hoped he would be a good son for them.

"The Fourth Candle - This candle is in honour of those waiting to become parents. As a way of waiting, you learn and prepare for your child to come. May you extend yourselves to and connect with others. We stand close to you in your excitement and frustration. We support you during this difficult time and look forward to the growth and expansion of your family."

Hagrid stepped forward with a box of matches in his large hands. Since the entire Wizengamot was present he couldn't use his pink umbrella. The box was too small for his fingers and he broke the matches before Albus, with a kind smile on his lips, enlarged the box and the matches. For a moment Hagrid beamed at Albus thankfully and then he swiftly struck the match and lit the candle.

"The Fifth Candle - is in honour and concern for children awaiting adoption. We remember those who wait. We remember those children in foster care. We remember those children here and elsewhere who are parentless in temporary homes, orphanages, and on the street. We pray and hope for permanent loving homes for each and every one of you."

Filius Flitwick stepped forward and flicked his wand, lightening the last candle and completing the cycle.

Immediately Harry felt the aforementioned tuck in the region of his heart, or more precisely the region where his lungs ended and his phrenic was. From the wide eyes in Minerva's face and Albus' tight-lipped expression he gathered that they were indeed experiencing the same thing. Violet mist rose from Albus surrounding all three of them while green fog rose from Minerva intertwining with the violet and floating around them. Harry felt a slight draining sensation and a second later blue the colour of his eyes rose in front of his eyes. He watched his magic rising in the air and intertwining itself with the already combined magic of Albus and Minerva. Slowly the three colours mixed and then floated gently back to the wizards and the witch. Harry took a deep breath and felt the magic enter his body. There was suddenly a strong bond between him and Albus and an even stronger one between him and Minerva.


	14. Chapter 14

2

_A./N.: I know it has been forever since I updated and this chapter is really short ... trying to get back into the story. I hope you enjoy it none the less and I promise to again update on a regular basis from now on. Ilane_

After the ceremony ended Harry found himself tightly clasped to Mrs. Weasley's voluptuous chest.

"Oh Harry, my dear, I'm so happy for you," she exclaimed through happy tears. "Now you have a real family and you don't ever have to go back to these horrible Dursleys."

Harry smiled shyly, still a bit uncomfortable around Ron's over-expressive mother. Yet he secretly craved exactly that. Hugs, kisses to the forehead, fussing, exclamations of all kinds and even fights. The Dursleys had mostly ignored him and that had hurt more.

Glancing shyly over to his new parents, he saw that stone-cold Professor McGonagall was in tears. Harry smiled at the scene before him when Albus softly gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her tears away. He had learned so much about his two most respected teachers in the last couple of days that not much was left of his previous (mis-) conceptions.

Gently he disentangled himself from Mrs. Weasley and smiled at her. She returned the smile warmly and gave him a tiny push towards his adoptive parents.

"Go on," she whispered. "Go to them."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He practically flew across the room and into Minerva's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and burrowed his head into the folds of her cloak, inhaling her scent.

It only took her a second to overcome her surprise and wrap her arms equally tightly around his shoulders. Then he felt her cheek against his hair and a soft kiss was planted on his temple.

"I ... I love you, M-Mum," he mumbled softly.

Albus heard the mumbled words as well and quickly gazed up into his wife's face. For a moment she seemed utterly overwhelmed then her eyes filled with tears, both of sorrow and joy. She leaned back slightly and placed a finger under Harry's chin, softly forcing him to look up into her eyes.

"I love you too, Harry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for neglecting you all these years and I'm sorry about the way you found but now we can make it all right. I promise I'll try being a good mother ... please, have patience with me, I'm still learning that," she ended with a tiny wink and the spell of sadness and regrets was broken.

Minerva bent down slightly and kissed his cheek. Albus wrapped his arms around his small family and held tight. He swore in that moment to protect these two people he loved most with the last drop of blood he had. Nothing and no one would ever hurt them.

Hermione was crying happily and beamed at the scene through her tears. Her best friend seemed happier than she had ever seen him. For the first time she saw a genuine smile without any trace of sadness in his eyes. Ron, too, was overjoyed and grinned from ear to ear.

----

Back in Hogwarts the new family had to face their first problem. Most of the other pupils and teachers still thought that Harry had put his name in the Goblet and cheated to get into the Tournament. The Slytherins in particular were harassing Harry, but the Hufflepuffs cheered them on and added their own insults.

Harry was increasingly withdrawing into himself. Both Minerva and Albus were worried about these new developments. Harry was quiet and introverted at the best of times but now he was downright secluded.

Now he was sitting in his Friday transfiguration class, working hard over an assignment. Minerva sat at her desk and glazed up every now and then to make sure her pupils were still working and not daydreaming. For a long moment she stared at her son and wondered how she could possibly draw him out of his own little world and cheer him up. Of course she knew why he was so down. She had noticed the harassment for the others and she was very mad at all of them. More often she took points off pupils in other colours than Gryffindor. And she had realized lately that she harboured a deep resentment for the youngest Weasley boy. Ron was really treating his 'best friend' shabbily and she hated him guts for it. Nobody messed with her child!

She suddenly felt the urge to walk over and slap Ron silly for his stupid, childish behaviour. Then she was on her feet and had already taken a step towards Ron when a few heads were raised to her. Instead she just walked over to the window. Overlooking the lake and hills of Hogwarts she had an idea. No one would begrudge her and her husband a weekend to get to know their adoptive child some more. It was high time to visit the family in the Highlands. Smiling brightly, Minerva turned back to her class ... just in time to scold Mr. Finnigan for doodling.


	15. Chapter 15

After their lesson ended, Harry and Hermione stayed behind. Ron on the other hand shoved his books and parchment carelessly and haphazardly into his bag and rushed out of the room as if bitten by a tarantula. Hermione watched his escape woefully, torn between her two best friends. Her Gryffindor loyalty demanded that she stand by both and try to resolve this stupid fight.

Minerva smiled encouragingly at Hermione. She, too, knew what it was like to be caught in the crossfire. It was unnerving and needed a lot of strength. Partly Minerva could understand Ronald Weasley but then again she was a Gryffindor and _always_ stood loyally by _her_ friends. Glaring at the retreating back of the young Weasley, Minerva took a deep breath before turning to her son.

Harry noticed his new mother's glare and the obvious effort it took her to control her anger. Looking around the classroom, and noting that it was indeed empty, he stepped closer to her and shyly hugged her.

Minerva smiled softly down on him and returned the hug. But she had the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Harry didn't feel comfortable showing his growing affection for his teacher and now adoptive mother, not yet. She wasn't sure if it was the still-new situation or his fear of being teased by his classmates. She only knew that Harry needed to get used to being around her and her husband as family and not teachers, which only supported her idea of the quiet weekend in the Highlands. Blinking rapidly, Minerva looked up and caught Hermione's sympathetic and reassuring smile.

Hermione could understand both her best friend and her mentor. Harry had opened up a little to her and Ron about his uncle and aunt and their constant ignorance of his needs and feelings. Worst of all he had shared his memories of Dudley's abuse of him with them. That had hurt Hermione the most. Knowing that her friend had had to go through all this, explained some things about Harry but not all. It explained why he never looked away when others got abused or why he wasn't a spoiled brat like Malfoy because he was the Vanquisher of Voldemort. But the other side of the medallion was that he had a hard time expressing his feelings and trusting others. Only Ron had sparked an instant liking and friendship in Harry but even Ron had had trouble breaking through to his friend at times.

Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore was often mistaken as a stern, strict dragon with no real feelings towards other human beings. Most of her students forgot the fact that she was human too and had feelings. Only a few select students saw the warm-hearted, caring woman she really was. Hermione, as her star pupil, had come closer to her professor than most of her other students. Now she recognized the somewhat forlorn look on her teacher's face. Professor McGonagall wanted desperately to be a good mother to Harry but didn't exactly know how to approach the boy or how to make good all those years she hadn't been in his life and left him to the abuse of his relatives.

And yet both these so different people had linked their lives together.

"He'll come around," she mouthed to her mentor and smiled again her reassuring smile.

Minerva smiled too and nodded slightly, hugging Harry a bit more closely to herself. Harry noticed and disentangled himself from his adoptive mother. Then he grinned up to her. A grin that didn't reach his eyes. Again Minerva was reminded of how much pressure her son was under and that he was forced to face it alone since his best friend was rather listening to the rumours instead of believing his friend.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked gently, stroking his black hair out of his face.

"Fi ..." he started to say but stopped mid-word upon the look Minerva gave him. "I'm ... ok ... or at least getting there," he admitted finally, not really looking at either Minerva or Hermione. Then he mumbled, "It's just that nobody ..."

He couldn't go on because there was a lump in his throat. He was so angry about all the other's unfair treatment of his.

Hermione went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"They'll know you didn't put your name in the Goblet," she assured him.

Harry just smiled at her and nodded.

"They better ... rather sooner than later," he growled, "and I'm not sure I'll forgive them."

"Oh you will," grinned Hermione, "otherwise it wouldn't be you."

Minerva herself chuckled softly. Harry glared at both of them but had to smile reluctantly as well.

"Oh alright, you two," he growled again but now much more playfully, "but I'm still pissed."

"To make you feel better I came up with an idea," Minerva baited the two teenagers. She continued when she had the two friend's attention, "I thought that you would like to actually get to know your new home ..."

The squealing of Hermione and Harry's excited whoops interrupted her.

"Hey, you two savages, let me finish," she tried to sound mock-stern but failed miserably since she was grinning widely herself. "It's in the Highlands and it was my childhood home. McGonagall Manor is very old and an awfully drafty castle but it has a lot of secret passages so you will have loads of fun exploring. And you can bring a friend besides Hermione."

Harry rushed over and hugged Minerva again.

"Does that mean I don't have to ever go back to the Dursleys?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, my love," she assured him and made a mental note to have a serious talk with Albus.

----

Later that evening Harry, against his better judgement, went over to Ron's bed and hesitantly touched Ron's shoulder to draw his friend's attention. Ron started terribly and whipped around. Seeing Harry standing over him, his scowl deepened and he snapped, "Yes, what do you want?"

Harry took a deep breath to battle down his own anger. He was here because he wanted to invite Ron along on their trip to McGonagall Manor and try to make up with him there, away from all the other nitwits who thought he had put his name into the Goblet.

"Minerva told me today that she and Albus are planning a trip to their home and they want me to come along. So ..."

"So now you just leave! Is that it? You have a family now so you don't need friends! Is that way you came over to me? To brag about your cool new parents?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the other three guys in their dormitory.

"Fine, be that way, you dumb jerk!" Harry yelled back and turned back around. If anything this display clearly showed him that Ron was no longer his friend. Before that stupid fight Ron would have been happy for him.


	16. Chapter 16

2

For Harry the last two days had crept past in seconds which seemed like hours. Ron was still not speaking to him and the Hufflepuffs had upped their offence. Throughout the school buttons supporting Cedric Digory had popped up like mushrooms on a warm spring day.

The only friend he had was Hermione. Spending time in the library, though, wasn't his idea of a fun day.

Light in all that dreariness provided Minerva. She regaled Harry with stories of his mother and entertained him with some of his father's pranks. Outside her classroom Harry discovered that his stern Transfiguration professor had a wicked sense of humour and a deep appreciation for practical jokes. He found her laughing over the Weasley twins and their antics, and even trying some of their tricks on her husband. At least that was what she told him.

Harry noticed right away that Minerva was still very angry with Albus for letting him compete in the Tournament. He had even tried to mend the rift between his adoptive parents, not very successfully. But he had never been one to give up easily.

"Mother, I think I can handle the Tournament," he said, packing his Quidditch gear onto the stack of clothes already in the trunk.

Minerva didn't look up from her task of folding his shirts neatly and placing them into the trunk. Then she frowned and Harry thought she would finally acknowledge his attempts to kit her marriage.

"Harry, these clothes are all in tatters! Didn't your aunt at least provide clothing? She was supposed to take CARE of you!" she ranted, clearly in shock over Harry's wardrobe.

'Yeah, I pretty much cover them up under my uniform and robes,' he thought wryly. Then he placed both his hands over his mother's and gently turned her to face him. He had just opened his mouth when Minerva shook her head and covered his mouth with her index finger.

"Harry, I know you're concerned but this is something between your father and me. Please, stay out of it," she said softly, smiling at him and raising her hand to cup his cheek. "You're a good boy with your heart in the right place."

"Well, I have good genes," he said, blushing a little over the unexpected praise. "Mum, don't get that wrong but I think this fight concerns me ... especially since it started because of me ..."

"No," she said and shook her head vigorously. "This fight is not your fault. Never think that. Albus has always made all decisions on his own. He can't do this anymore because I won't take it!"

"But, Mum ..."

"No, Harry. I'm serious. He hasn't told me the reasons for trusting Severus, just expecting me to go along with his judgement and following him blindly. Lucky for Severus, I know him a lot better than he would care for."

Harry's ears pricked up at that last information. For him the Potions master was a vile, even cruel man he distrusted and yes, hated with every fibre. His eyes must have held a suspicious glint because Minerva narrowed her own eyes at him. "I won't get into a discussion about either man with you, Harry. Do you understand?" she asked with a voice like the quite before the storm.

Harry, knowing that tone of voice very well after years in Hogwarts, nodded quickly and turned his attention back to his trunk. "When will we leave for McGonagall Manor then, Mum?"

Minerva smiled at that very obvious attempt to change the subject. Coming close to Harry, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead gently. Harry was still not really comfortable with expressing his feelings and this show of love from his new mother. Stiffening slightly, his first reaction was to pull away but then he made himself relax in her arms and to actually hug her back. Minerva's smile spread into a grin and she tightened her arms around him, brushing her cheek against the bristle of his hair.

"We wait for your father to finish his paperwork and then we collect Hermione for a trip to Diagon Alley. I simply can't let my son walk around in these ragged, filthy clothes. What will people think? That I can't provide for you? That is out of the question," she announced firmly, not letting any protestations escape the boy.

Harry, though, had no intentions of protesting. Grinning from ear to ear, he was looking forward to visit Diagon Alley with his family and his best friend. For a moment a small, sharp pain rose but he battled it down.

"So I best go and see that Dad gets going," he said and joined in his mother's chuckle.

"Do that. The sooner he is finished the sooner we'll leave that madhouse behind us."


	17. Chapter 17

Trouble 17

Racing through the now so familiar corridors of Hogwarts, Harry soon reached the office of his adoptive father. He had always trusted the formidable headmaster with his fears, thoughts and feelings and the older man had always been kind to him and even confided some of his own thoughts to the much younger boy, trusting him in turn to keep them safe and understand them partially.

Now that they were an actual family, it had only increased the trust in each other. Harry knew that he could tell Albus everything now because he was on a whole new level. He was the son of the formidable headmaster and could say everything that came to mind without fear of ruining his school career but only risking a minor falling out with his father.

And Albus felt free to discuss private matters with Harry now ... matters he could never trust a student with and of which Harry was a part now. Before the disastrous breakfast after the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament had been chosen, nobody in school except the fellow teachers had known that both Dumbledore and McGonagall were married and moreover were married to each other.

For the umpteenth time Albus got out of his chair and moved to his Pensive. He needed to see the scene again which ended his marriage. He needed to see the moment his heart was overruled by his mind and mercilessly trampled.

Sighing deeply, he bent forward but didn't touch the shimmering, silvery liquid. To be honest he was afraid; afraid to see the heartbreak in Minerva's eyes again. How could he have allowed that? Why had he never told her about the prophecy and Harry's fate? The answer was simple and yet not so simple. He had wanted to protect her from heartbreak and worries but he ended up causing her to worry more about Harry since she didn't know what had become of him. And her heart had broken further due to his betrayal.

Again he turned away from the Pensive. He wouldn't be able to stand Minerva's accusing eyes and then the hurt in them when he had agreed with Severus. Why had he done that? Because it was the logical thing to do, supplied his mind helpfully. His heart, on the other hand, cried out, 'but is it the best thing to do for Harry?'

Sighing yet again, he turned back around to the symbol of his worst decision. For the first time ever, Albus felt real regret.

Harry opened the door connecting the Headmaster's private suite with his office and spotted his father pacing the round room with aggravated strides. He could easily guess what was on Albus' mind. It was probably the same as was on his mind. Without preamble Harry placed a hand on Albus' shoulder, causing the older man to stop his pacing, and began to talk, "Listen, Dad, I know you're a little upset with Mom right now, and I'm probably out of line in saying this, but you might wanna think about cutting her some slack. She's really missed you lately, even though she goes out of her way to avoid you. I mean, you usually don't confine in anybody and then you're expecting their help without asking questions. You shut yourself off from us all, which is understandable sometimes, but still, it's hard. As much as you have our best interest in mind, it tends to be a little rough on Mom, and I think Mom just kind of snapped. She'd never do anything like that intentionally. You do know that, Dad, right?"

Albus nodded gravely. Harry was voicing out loud what he had accused himself of. He had shut out his wife, not only out of his plans for Harry, or the details about his travels and why he left Hogwarts so often. He had deliberately shut her out of his mind and heart ... out of his life.

After over thirty years of marriage, Minerva had become more of a stranger than a wife to Albus, and that by his own accord. Their lives were like two circles, spinning independently of each other, coming together only when the circles touched, at a staff meeting or a feast here in Hogwarts. At such times Minerva and Albus would act the perfect employer and employee, solicitous of each other, laughing at each other's jokes and complementing each other – Albus with his extravagance, Minerva with her natural elegance. Then the two circles would spin away from each other again, and Albus would go to his office, creating new plans for the maybe-return of Lord Voldemort, Minerva to hers, grading papers and preparing her classes.

Albus couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes and sliding down his cheeks before quickly disappearing into his beard.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned, tightening his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Do you really think she would forgive me?" Albus hung his head, feeling ashamed that he had to rely on his son to safe his marriage ... and so soon after he had entered their family. 'Not a very sound family,' he thought wryly.

"I don't ..."

"Well, I wonder if I would forgive myself in her shoes!" Albus burst out.

"I wanted to say 'I don't doubt it'. She loves you and I'm sure you could make it work again. It's never too late, isn't it?" he assured him.

"I guess I'm not a good new daddy," Albus mumbled apologetically.

Harry sighed, then shook his head forcefully. "Now stop it, Dad! You are a good dad and husband ... if you would start trusting in your family and stop thinking that you have to be the lone rider ..." 'Wow, walked right into that! Isn't that what Hermione always tells ME? Oh man, why must she always be right?'

Minerva walked into the room as silence settled between father and son.

"What are you two up to?" she asked with a smile.

'A rather forced smile but a smile none the less,' Albus thought, but he said aloud, "Oh, nothing."

Harry almost at the same time replied, "Yeah, nothing."

"Well, don't stop on my account. I'm just passing through," she assured the boys and swiftly moved to the opposite door.

"Where are you going?" her husband asked.

"I need more trunks. We're planning to go to Scotland, remember?" she answered rather coldly.

Albus sighed to himself then glanced over to Harry. As soon as Minerva had left the room, he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Still think I can charm her into forgiving me?"

"Yeah, Dad. Come on, just get that famous Gryffindor bravery rallied up! It's ok, I'll help you win her back."


	18. Chapter 18

Trouble 18

Harry couldn't remember a time he had been more nervous ... not even when he had been up against Lord Voldemort. Standing next to his mother, he felt his heart sink into his shoes. They were to apparate to their holiday home. His father stood by the iron gates of Hogwarts, instructing them to be extra vigilant during his absence and strengthening the protective spells around the school.

When Albus finally turned around to his little family, Minerva quickly diverted her eyes, focussing her attention seemingly on the trail to Hogsmeade. Albus noticed Harry sneaking a hand into Minerva's and squeezing it gently, silently but effectively supporting his mother. Hadn't Harry deserved better? Finally he had a real family and now the family seemed to fall apart before his eyes. Albus sighed quietly: He would win her back and have a happy family again.

Minerva observed Albus out of the corner of her eye. She had always hated weakness, especially in herself, and yet here was this crazy, old fool who could make her weak in the knees with just one look out of those puppy dog eyes. He had given her every reason to be angry and she was, make no mistake, but she missed him. Staying angry was hard when one was angry with one's soul-mate. But Minerva McGonagall was a very stubborn woman. She jerked her head around and stared out over the forest.

With an inward sigh, Albus waved his wand in an intricate pattern and created a golden mist which rose, spread and finally descended over the school.

"All set. We are ready to go ... You think that your friends keep the school standing, Harry?" asked Albus with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh, those eyes and this mischievious glint in them,' sighed Minerva. 'This boyish charm that reels you in and lets you discover the child that sleeps deep down in you as well.' Minerva couldn't remember all the times Albus had managed to get her tangled in foolish behaviour.

Harry's hand in hers gently squeezed. Both reassuringly of his support and encouragingly for her to get a move on and meet her husband half way. Closing her eyes, she thanked God for sending her such a wonderful son. Hesitantly she moved, imperceptically but effectively. Now she stood with her side to Albus. All she had to do was lift her head. How could it be so hard to face the man she loved, who set her heart racing with a whispered word or a smouldering look?

Over Harry's head their eyes met and locked. Time stood still. Harry was forgotten. For Minerva it was like she saw Albus for the first time again. He was still dashing, handsome, and brimming with power. Most importantly he was still the man she loved. Albus saw the same Minerva he had seen on their wedding day. She was still beautiful, elegant, and the most loving woman he had ever met. Most importantly she was still the woman he loved.

Harry felt the very air around his parents crackle with electricity ... and suddenly felt as if he was intruding. Slowly a grin spread over his face. It certainly would be an interesting weekend in the Scottish Highlands ... far away from prying eyes. He would love to play Cupid.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N.: I know, I know. It is months that I updated and I'm sorry. Anyway ... So here is the next chapter. Plz read and review and be kind. :) Enjoy

LG Faithful

Trouble 19

When Harry's vision cleared after his first apparition experience, he found himself standing in a field of wild flowers. It was the most beautiful landscape he had ever seen, being a city child. With one hand still clinging to the hand of his mother, he stared around wide-eyed. It was almost too much to take in the trees, flowers, rocks, and the feel of the grass beneath his feet. He breathed in the scent of heather and knew he had found the place he could call home. Sweeping his eyes leisurely over the landscape, Harry finally noticed the old manor, cresting the top of a nearby hill. All around the manor rose bushes grew and filled the air with their heady scent. Harry grinned; there was no better place to play Cupid.

"Wow, this is ... breath-taking," he exclaimed happily, letting go of his mother's hand and walking up to the house, drinking in all the sights.

Minerva had to smile and looked at her family home as Harry must, having grown up in a typical modern suburb of muggles. She had seen Privet Drive and in particular the Dursley's house. It was nothing like this old Scottish stone manor with its imposing nature. Seeing it through Harry's eyes, Minerva had to admit it seemed intimidating and a little cold.

Albus walked up to his wife and stood beside her. She was obviously miles away, staring at her home with an inwardly turned look in her eyes. Maybe she remembered the first time Lily had seen it, or the day Lily had come running up the hill, shouting and waving, to tell them that she was engaged to James, or the night Harry was born in one of its guest rooms. A small smile tugged at his mouth and he stepped closer to his wife, taking her hand in his softly. It drew Minerva out of her trance. She started a little and looked up at him, her eyes dark pools of emerald green. Albus couldn't read the emotions at the bottom of these pools, but decided to take a chance. No risk, no fun, after all. He raised her hand and placed a tender kiss to the back of it, never leaving her eyes with his.

A loving spark ignited in Albus' blue orbs and set Minerva's body aflame. She had to turn her gaze away from his or she would be consumed by it. Jerking her hand away from him, she walked after Harry, calling out to him. "Inside it is more homely, son. Let me get the key and then I show you your room." She fumbled in one of the pockets of her cloak, but had to stop as Harry flung himself at her, hugging the stuffing out of her.

"It is awesome here," he said, beaming up into her face. "I can't wait to see my room."

Albus hid his grin behind his hand over the lower half of his face. Yes, Harry was definitely like his parents, both bubbly and easily excitable. Lily had squealed when Minerva had shown her to her rooms ... and James had nearly jumped out the window when Albus had walked in on a romantic moment between him and Lily.

As he ascended the last meters to the front door, Albus noted that everything had been prepared for them, exactly as they liked them. He made a mental note to give Dobby a raise for the little miracle he had done here. Inside the manor's entrance hall Dobby awaited them. Now he bowed deeply to his employer.

"Welcome home, Master," he squeaked happily, beaming like a lantern.

Harry stood there for a moment, stunned into silence. Minerva nudged him and smiled at his obvious surprise. "We thought you might like a familiar face around," she explained. For a moment Harry was surprised by the thoughtfulness of his new parents, before he reminded himself that they were not Vernon and Petunia Dursley who gave a damn about him, but Minerva and Albus Dumbledore who loved him. 'At this rate I'll never again stop smiling,' he thought as he stooped down to hug Dobby.

"How are you, my friend?" he asked the house elf.

Dobby was close to tears at being thus greeted by the great Harry Potter, but hugged the boy back. "Dobby is great, Harry Potter," he squeaked out. "Dobby has prepared Miss Lily's old room for Harry Potter as Master Dumbledore wanted Dobby to. Winky helped."

Harry rose and looked around. Sure enough, there in the shadows stood Winky. She looked better than the last time he had seen her. No stains covered her neat uniform. Blinking a little and squinting into the shadows, Harry noticed that she didn't wear the Hogwarts uniform anymore but instead the uniform of House McGonagall, a miniature white blouse over a miniature tartan kilt. The coat of arms of the family was stitched over her heart.

Minerva walked forward and nodded to the elf. "I hope you made yourself comfortable here with us, Winky," she spoke softly, kindly. Her voice was as soft as the day she had told Harry and Ron Hermione had been petrified. It amazed Harry that she would hide this softer side of herself almost all the time in school. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'What hurt her so much that she thinks she has to guard her heart?' He had a feeling, though, that the answer might possibly have something to do with his mother ...

"Thank you, Mistress," squeaked Winky, quite a few octaves higher than Dobby. "Mistress is too kind to Winky."

"Not at all." Minerva shook her head. "I hope you will come to see this as your home."

Winky bowed her head, hiding the expression on her face and the emotions in her eyes from her employers.

Albus had sidled closer to Harry and was now whispering into Harry's ear. "She needs a master. Not all house elves are as strong as Dobby. She was lost. Some elves lose their minds when they have no master to tell them what to do. She was vegetating in Hogwarts, not living anymore. Hopefully she will recover now with Minerva as her new mistress."

It was an explanation of sorts, but Harry wasn't sure he understood it. He also kept imagining what Hermione would say to all this. 'Prob'ly defending Winky's right to be free.' Before he could think further and work out what his father might mean, Minerva waved him to follow her up the stairs.

"Let's get you unpacked, why don't we."

Following her eagerly, Harry bounded up the stairs. When they were half way up, Albus called after them. "So I'll get our bags into the master bedroom, Minerva. Shall I light a fire in there?"

Minerva stiffened and paled, but she couldn't bring herself to call back that she had planned to sleep in the guest room.


End file.
